


Skipping

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breakups aren't easy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Leon regrets his breakup with Sayaka, even though he knows it's what was best for her





	Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was written half a year ago, but got lost somewhere. It isn't very revised, but I thought I would post it anyway. 
> 
> It's painfully based on the song Lose it by Swmrs and Songs I Cant Listen To by Neon Trees

Leon felt like a complete and utter loser. He had only lasted one day after the breakup before his mind went back to Sayaka. The day before, he had been fine. But the instant he had woken up this morning, he checked his phone, expecting a text, before realizing that Sayaka wouldn't be sending him any good morning message any time soon.   
  
And from then on, everything throughout Leon's day had reminded him of her, whether it be because of a textless phone, her coffee mug left in his kitchen, other people saying things he deemed as her catchphrases, or what hit him worst of all: his music.   
  
Every time Leon had been stressed about baseball, he had turned on a playlist of his favorite songs and headed to the nearby pond and skipped rocks while his music played, and the habit had followed him even after he had quit the sport.   
  
The only problem with that was that when he turned on his usual playlist, everything led back to her.   
  
"Dammit, Sayaka," Leon mutters, throwing a rock into the pond, not really caring if it skipped or sank, "If all of my favorite songs make me think of you, I'm gonna lose it."   
  
And he meant it. He couldn't handle this bullshit, torn between wishing they were together and knowing that she's better off now that they weren't.   
  
Back when they were dating, he had thought that it was so cool that their taste in music matched up. Music was their thing. She was an idol for crying out loud, and he was an aspiring guitarist. At the time, it had seemed like they were meant for each other because of it.   
  
...But now, all that had done was made a list of songs that Leon would never be able to listen to unless he wanted Sayaka on his mind.   
  
_Skip_. There went another song that he'd have to add to his unplayable list. They were listening to that during their first kiss.   
  
_Skip_ , went another rock. It skipped all the way to the other end of the pond. Leon supposed he had to thank baseball for that.   
  
_Skip_. Another song, another memory. This one had belonged to their first date, at a small restaurant, where the waitress had spilled Sayaka's lemonade all over his white shirt.   
  
The memory made Leon smile, even if it was only for a moment. The waitress had been so embarrassed that she offered to pay for their meal herself, and the two gave her the biggest tip of her life because of it. He would never forget how grateful she looked when she saw it.   
  
That time, he didn't need to skip a rock.   
  
_Skip_. He pressed it so hard this time he almost cracked his screen.   
  
The song that had come on was the one they had been listening to when they said they loved each other for the first time.   
  
He didn't need to remember that.   
  
That was something he needed to forget.   
  
Leon took a moment to breath. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over it. The breakup had been mutual, right? And he had been the one to bring it up in the first place... _So why did it feel like it was the end of the world?_   
  
_Skip_. Another rock.   
  
_Ski_ \-   
  
Wait. That one didn't have any Sayaka-related memories tied to it.   
  
In theory, he should be happy that he was finally getting a song he could listen to without having to think about her. But instead, he kept thinking about her, waiting for the song to be over so another one could play.   
  
_Dammit_.   
  
Of course, the one safe song he had tainted. Now when he listened to it in the future, he'd have to remember sitting by the pond sulking about the breakup.   
  
And so he shut the music off completley. There was no reason to listen to it anymore if he was just using it as an excuse to think about her.   
  
_Skip_ , went another rock, this time lazily. Leon didn't know what to do anymore. So he just sat there, staring at the pond.   
  
He loved her.   
  
Yet he had set her free. When they were together, he had been holding her back. She had turned down so many gigs so she wouldn't have to be far from him. She had never liked doing that, and he knew it had been all for him.   
  
She was kind like that, always doing things for people she cared about. But now, she was probably off on a plane going somewhere great. Somewhere away from him.   
  
And he was still sitting here thinking about her.   
  
And here he would be for the rest of eternity. His dad had been right after all: he'd never amount to anything without baseball.   
  
_Skip_. He'd fill the whole pond with rocks by the end of the day at this rate.   
  
But he didn't care anymore.   
  
_Skip, skip, skip, skip, ski-_  
  
Wait. That last one hadn't been him.   
  
And so Leon jerked his head to his right, to see his best friend and roommate, Kazuichi, sitting next to him.   
  
"I figured you'd be here," Kazuichi says quietly, handing Leon another rock.   
  
"..." Leon doesn't say a word, letting his silence convey his emotions to Souda rather than any words he could muster up.   
  
"Don't beat yourself up for thinking about her. You guys were together for two years, it'd be crazy if you didn't," He notes as Leon finally skips the rock he was handed.   
  
"I did the right thing, right?" Leon asks, looking at the ground. He had told Souda his rational for breaking up with the love of his life, but the other had never said his thoughts on the matter.   
  
"Is this better for her?" Kazuichi asks.   
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Then you did what you think is right," Kazuichi answers. "And that's the best you can do."   
  
After a moment of silence on Leon's part as he digested the advice, Kazuichi interrupts with a, "Now come on, let's go home. I'm starving."   
  
And so the two made their way back to their shared house, Leon thinking of ways he can get over her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There is definitely room for more chapters, but who knows if they'll ever come. Stay tuned! 
> 
> And thanks for giving this a shot.


End file.
